You're Different
by Mad Mararuder Girl
Summary: This is a one-shot between Lily and Remus. Lily has just found out about what Remus is. This is also a follow up story to Take My Hand which wasabout Sirus&Lily. "Remus, you have to believe me when I say you are different..." R&R.


This is a sort of follow up story of Take My Hand which was about Lily and Sirius, but this one is about Lily and Remus. If people like this enough I may do one for Lily and James and even on for Lily and Peter.

Sorry about any spelling mistakes but I'm a really rubbish speller. All characters belong to JKRowling and her amazing world. Anyway enjoy, let me know what you think.

* * *

The fire was going out by the time James, Sirius and Remus came through the portrait hole. I couldn't look at them, not yet. From the corner of my eye I saw Sirius and James sit on the coach and Remus sit opposite me. "Lily..." he started. I turned to look at him and immediately regretted it. He had a cut going from his ear to his chin and a small but clearly visible cut through his left eyebrow, all over his face were fresh cuts, some that would remain there forever. A patch of crimson red blood was on his right cheek, oozing slowly from the cut it was concealing. I felt a slight shiver go down my spine as I the night replayed again in my mind...

My footsteps echoed through the empty halls as I walked back towards the common room. I grumbled under my breath, I was only just finishing my prefects' rounds much later than normal as I had to do extra work on the account of that Remus as supposedly 'ill'. I wrapped my cloak around me tighter as a sudden gust of wind blew open the door I was walking past. I sighed and walked over to shut it, but I stopped when I noticed two figures near the lake. I squinted my eyes hoping to see better, but it only resulted in seeing darkness. I quietly slid outside and started walking towards the figures, I held my wand firmly in my hand just in case. As I got closer I could hear them talking, I slowed down and listened.

"So you go in and lure Mooney out, and I'll wait here." I gritted my teeth together as I recognised the voice of James Potter. "Ugh! Prongs why do I have to go? I went last time." Sirius was speaking now. I stood there hidden in the shadows, I'd heard them use the nicknames before but now I was even more confused. What were they on about? I was about to shout at them and demand them to go back inside, but something inside of me told me not to. All of a sudden the willow was still, stiller than I'd ever seen it. I looked back at the boys, but in the place where Sirius was stood only moments ago was now I large black dog. I looked around wildly looking for him, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Impossible!" I whispered. I watched as the god or Sirius ran over to the willow and vanished from site, I blinked a few times making sure I'd seen it right. I turned my head to look at James, but he was no longer stood there, in his place was a magnificent stag. "This is not possible" I whispered again. I could only think of one possible explanation as to what had happened but that wasn't possible, two 16 year old wizards couldn't become an Animagus, and illegal ones at that.

I didn't have time to think about anything else, because at that moment a loud ear piercing howling emitted from the direction of the willow. The next second the dog had emerged from the mist closely followed by a wolf. I felt my eyes go wide and I began taking in deep breaths in order to stay calm. 'Severus was right.' I thought to myself. Remus Lupin was a werewolf.

Suddenly all the absents and scares, the nicknames and wired convocations made sense. While I was having my epiphany the Stag and dog had began leading the wolf to the forest. I pulled my cloak around me tighter and slowly turned around, just as I stepped forward I heard and twig snap beneath me. I froze. Everything happed so fast. The wolf had stopped and was now looking straight at me. Before the dog and stag could fully understand what was happening the wolf was running at me. The stag and dog quickly follow behind him, the wolf was about 2 meters away from me now, I could feel my heart beating fast in my chest and my palms getting sweaty. Its eyes were as yellow as one on Petunias sun dresses, even from this distances I could see its teeth slightly yellow in the moon light. I felt a shiver run down my spine as I saw the thirst for blood in its eyes. From behind the wolf I could see the stag and dog nearing the wolf, in a blink of an eye the dog was in front of me, distracting the wolf. The next thing I knew James is stood next to me holding out his hand.

"Lily, come with me now!" he almost shouted. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. Before I knew it I was running towards the castle. I caught a glimpse of the wolf throwing the dog into a nearby tree then began running after us. I felt my heart speed up just a little bit more, I squeezed James' hand.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay." He said pulling me on a little bit faster, but I couldn't help but notice the worry etched in his eyes. I felt myself trip over something letting go of James' hand in the process as I fell. I heard the faint sound of James calling my name, but the only thing I could focus on was the wolf in front of me.

I tried to push myself up from the ground but the wolf pushed me back down with his front paws on my chest. I felt its claws digging into my right shoulder, I screamed out in pain. I prepared myself for its sharp dagger like teeth to sink into my skin, but it didn't happen I opened my eyes to see a flash of black fur fly past than James was by my side. This time he picked me up and ran with me back to the castle...

I turned to look in the fire again; I couldn't get those yellow eyes out of my mind. "Lily... I-I-I-I." Remus began again. I turned to look at him again, this time I looked him in the eyes. They didn't resemble the ones I'd seen only a few hours before.

"Sirius, James would you please go and get me some bandages and a dreamless sleep potion." I asked looking at them. "How could we-" Sirius began, but I cut him off "I know you can, so please just go a get them." I said not wanting to hear his excuse "Fine." He sighed getting up, "you too James." I said quietly looking at him; James reluctantly got up and walked after Sirius.

"Lily I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt you and I'll understand if you're disgusted by what I am and if you never want to talk to me again." Remus said looking at the floor. I almost felt like laughing, this was just so Remus, always thinking the worst.

"Remus if I never wanted to see or talk to you again do you really think I would have waited up half the night to see you?" I asked "For an explanation, to tell me I'm a monster." He said almost to himself.

"You don't need me to tell you that. You probably tell yourself that every day, but you're wrong. Remus you are not a monster! Your are nothing like those, those, those animals that run around attacking innocent people at night You're not like them you're different Remus. If I learnt anything tonight it's that you try so hard to make sure you don't hurt anyone, the way Sirius and James were willing to put themselves in danger just to make sure that you don't hurt anyone. You tell me one other werewolf that would do that. Remus I've known you for 6 years and I've seen the good in you. The way you help 7th years and stand up for people, you're the only Marauder I can stand half the time and the only person who can control Sirius and James as well." I paused for a few seconds to catch my breath; I could feel tears falling down my cheeks now but I didn't care, I need to say this to him. He need to understand he wasn't a monster.

If you're a monster what does that make people like Grayback and Voldemort? You are NOTHING like them Remus. I can see it, Sirius can see, James can see it; hell Dumbledore must have seen it! He's seen the good in you, just like all of us have." I sighed and slid off the chair and kneeled in front of him. "Remus, you have to believe me when I say you are different. If you always live your life thinking your evil and no good, than your going to watch so much pass you by." Remus looked up with tears glistening in his eyes.

"If only the world was full of people like you Lily." He said. I laughed slightly and pulled him into a hug. After a few seconds I pulled back and looked him full in the face and said "Promise me that no matter what happens or what people say you'll always remember that you're good, that you're different and as far from evil as Dumbledore. Promise me that even if we're not always around you want give up, you'll always carry on. Promise me!" I said looking him the eyes now.

"I promise." He said "Marauder honour." He put his hand over his heart. "Thank you. For understanding and not judging me." He said as I sat back down. "Anytime." I laughed. I leaned back in the chair only to shoot forward again when my right shoulder connected with the back.

"Ow." I said cringing a bit "Are you okay!" Remus asked quickly walked over to where I was sat. "Yeah, fine. It just hurts a bit." I said wincing as I tried to gently touch to wound on my shoulder. "I'll go and see were James and Sirius have got to." Remus said running out of the portrait hole.

After about 5 minutes all three boys walked back into the common room. Sirius handed me the bottle of Essence of Dittany but before I could move to apply it to my arm James was by my side taking the bottle from me. I smiled slightly and let him apply it, wincing every now and again.

Lily, James, Sirius & Remus are family. Today, Tomorrow & Forever.

From that day on Lily and Remus had a special bond, later on Lily would make one with Sirius. Remus didn't always keep his promise but deep down inside Lily's words were always there. But during those moments of deep and depressing loneliness he forgot those words, only to find them again when he found the light. Remus kept his promise in the end. After all Marauders always keep their promises. Marauder Honour.

They were family, Today, Tomorrow & Forever.

Mischief Managed!

* * *

So there you go, please let me know what you think and once again sorry about the spelling..


End file.
